


Dekkan

by FaiNeko



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fantasy, IruKaka, M/M, Romance, Sex, Supernatural - Freeform, alternative universe, kakairu - Freeform, kakashixiruka - Freeform, spanish-español
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 06:10:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaiNeko/pseuds/FaiNeko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hay leyendada nuestro alrededor que tal ves sean realidad, tener los ojos bien abiertos siempre nos previene de caer en las garras de la oscuridad. Una historia de espectros, AU Kakashi/Iruka, Yaoi</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dekkan

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, mi español no es tan bueno y me gusta practicarlo, esta historia vino de una idea que no se me podia salir de la cabeza, donde vivo hay muchas historias sobre seres sobrenaturales que visitan a los vivos, asi que aqui está y espero que la disfruten.  
> Espero que mi español no sea muy espantoso.  
> Disfruten.  
> Precaucion: Sexo y algunas muertes

"Realmente no creo que esto sea una buena idea" dijo un joven con tez morena y cabello largo castaño.

"Vamos no puede ser tan malo, es solo una pequeña reunión, te vas a divertir, Iruka necesitas salir mas y que mejor que una reunión de día de brujas para aligerar tu humor, eso de Mizuki realmente te ha dejado muy apagado" el otro hombre de cabello castaño largo comento, algo rápido y casi rogando.

El joven llamado Iruka realmente no estaba muy convencido de ir a una reunión con personas extrañas, porque bueno los amigos de Izumo no eran sus amigos. Pero realmente tenía razón, después de la traición de su ex nada se veía igual, antes todo para sus ojos era divertido y emocionante, ahora todo era gris y aburrido, la vida había perdido su brillo. Había perdido la esperanza de encontrar la felicidad.

"Bueno al menos no es una fiesta de disfraces" intentó sonreír, para hacer a su amigo pensara que su idea estaba funcionando.

"Claro que no! te va a encantar cuando comencemos a contar las historias, yo tengo una muy buena que escuché en el trabajo"

"Historias, nunca me dijiste nada de eso, que clase de historias son esas?" un poco molesto Iruka comentó

"Tú no te angusties, solo déjate llevar por la fiesta y disfruta, no todo tiene que ser ordenado y en tu control Iruka"

Iruka cruzó los brazos y siguió viendo el camino en el que estaban, era un camino totalmente libre de arboles, era una pena porque a él le encantaban esos gigantes sabios. Pero si había muchos pastizales altos alrededor de la carretera angosta, algunos tenían una especie de espiga de color rosado o blanco, diferente pero hermoso.

El clima era un poco frio así que en el cielo había nubes, de esas que parecen torundas de algodón suave, Iruka suspiro sintiendo la diferencia en el ambiente, realmente era una escena relajante, salir de su rutina, no vivía en una ciudad grande, más bien en una de esas pequeñas ciudades que están en crecimiento, con mucha gente amable y nuevos residentes que traen nueva vida al lugar.

Como maestro de primaria le era normal conocer niños que venían de otras ciudades, con trasfondos familiares diferentes, algunos más complicados que otros, pero afortunadamente niños, que podían ser encaminados y tener un futuro diferente a un niño en una gran ciudad, donde solo son un número más.

Además de maestro también tenía que hacer una parte de la administración, segundo secretario sin tanta responsabilidad pero con mucho papeleo que hacer, horas interminables de hacer balances y requisiciones, platicar con los otros maestros y encontrar soluciones. Al menos no tenía el trabajo de la primera secretaria, que era mucho más pesado que el suyo.

Izumo volteó a ver a su amigo un poco preocupado, esperando que haberlo sacado de sus rutinas le funcionara algo así como un nuevo comienzo. Ese Mizuki realmente había marcado mucho a Iruka y la traición de su mejor amiga Anko no había sido menos. Izumo no podía imaginar el dolor que sufrió Iruka al ver a su novio con su mejor amiga en su sala en pleno orgasmo.

Aun recordaba el estado catatónico en el que Iruka había llegado a su casa esa noche, era algo que nunca deseaba volver a ver. Iruka realmente había sido devastado por esos dos, era bueno que ninguno hubiera tratado de contactar a su querido amigo de la infancia. Realmente no tenían cara para venir a explicarle nada.

Lo que realmente le preocupaba era que Iruka no había dicho nada más que, "los encontré en mi casa" después de tomar un baño y comer algo, no había llorado o algo, sabía que toda la presión de esas emociones no resueltas estaban en su amigo y le estaban consumiendo poco a poco.

Pasaron por un pequeño arco antiguo de piedra, era la entrada a una pequeña villa, un lugar pintoresco con solo 15 casas, un café y un hermoso parque con un enorme Nogal en el centro. Era una villa llena de amables personas, la mayoría de ellos gente mayor jubilada que disfrutaba su tiempo en un lugar pacifico.

Ese era el lugar en el que Asuma y su esposa Kurenai había decidido vivir, en la casa de los padres de Kurenai. Asuma había decidido mudarse con su esposa porque ella había tenido muchos problemas de salud y la vida de campo le estaba sentando muy bien, además que el trabajo en el café era bastante agradable por los turistas y los vecinos que venían todos los días a platicar, jugar ajedrez y tomar el mejor café de la región.

Asuma tenía el negocio de comprar los insumos de todo el pueblo, él les surtía de todas los insumos a cada casa, un trabajo que realmente disfrutaba porque le dejaba mucho tiempo libre para estar con su esposa y disfrutar de la vida.

Iruka sintió que el automóvil se detuvo, en ese momento despertó de estar sumergido en sus pensamientos, volteó a su alrededor, vio una acera hecha de piedra, eso era diferente y pintoresco, observó las casas hechas también de piedra con ventanas grandes de marcos de madera, techos diseñados para la nieve, un lugar antiguo en sí, pero hermoso.

Con una sonrisa más real volvió su mirada a su amigo, quien lo estaba observando detenidamente para asegurarse de que Iruka estaba bien.

"Es aquí?" preguntó Iruka tratando de ser agradecido

"Lo es, vamos, que todos ya deben estar reunidos"

"Las fiestas inician muy temprano en este lugar, es medio día" dijo Iruka sorprendido, Izumo rió un poco y salió de su vehículo.

Iruka le siguió, el ambiente estaba frío, su chaqueta era suficiente pero una bufanda seria genial en esos momentos. Los dos jóvenes se quedaron admirando el lugar, las pocas personas que se encontraban a su alrededor los observaron por unos segundos y siguieron con su vida.

El parque central estaba adornado con vegetación de la época, hermosos jardines con plantas de color verde, rojo y gris, acomodados en hermosas figuras, pequeñas bancas hechas de piedra con los descansos para los brazos hechos de madera. Tal parecía que en ese lugar los habitantes tenían una fijación con madera y piedra.

Alrededor del parque, hermosas casas con jardines muy bien cuidados, algunos con una banca de madera afuera, una muy hermosa con un columpio blanco. Un lugar acogedor, Iruka sintió cómo todo el estrés comenzó a alejarse de él, tomó un profundo respiro, esto es lo que había estado buscando, un lugar de paz en donde poder olvidar.

Izumo dejó a su amigo disfrutar de la vista, realmente no había prisa, todos sus amigos debían estar ya en el café, tomando un trago y platicando ya algunas historias, era su parte favorita de la fiesta, pero Iruka era más importante.

"Estoy listo, vamos" Iruka volteó a ver a su amigo con una mirada más limpia, sin tanto dolor en ella.

El café, como el resto de la villa estaba hecho de piedra con grandes ventanas de madera, el interior estaba acogedoramente cálido como para retirarse la chaqueta, había a la entrada unos percheros en donde se podía dejar sin temer perder nada.

Iruka sonrió al ver que las mesas no eran de piedra como en el exterior, sino de madera al parecer de ébano con sus sillas del mismo material. Todo dentro del lugar era de ese tipo de madera, dándole un sentido de fuerza y solemnidad, en los muros había decoración sencilla de fotos, atardeceres y amaneceres, al parecer la zona; uno de ellos le llamó la atención, era un atardecer en la carretera, pastizales altos como los que había observado, la silueta un de un joven delgado y alto observando el cielo dando la espalda a la cámara.

La amigable plática y las risas llenaban el lugar, música muy suave servía de fondo para la conversación. Iruka siguió a Izumo hacia un grupo de personas situado en uno de los extremos del lugar de donde surgía la plática que escuchaba.

"Chicos!" gritó Izumo

Inmediatamente todos voltearon a ver a los recién llegados, un joven con vendas den la cara se puso en pie y le dio un abrazo a Izumo.

"Viejo, tanto tiempo si verte" le dijo el joven de cabellos oscuros.

"Kotetsu, sabes que te amo" ambos jóvenes se rieron con lo hacen los amigos de mucho tiempo.

Los dos amigos se separaron dejando a Iruka al descubierto.

"Todos, este es mi colega Iruka Umino" Iruka se sonrojó un poco

"Hola mucho gusto en conocerles" dijo rascando la cicatriz sobre su nariz

"El es Hashirama Senju" le dijo señalando a un guapo joven de cabellos oscuros y largos. El joven asintió con la cabeza y una sonrisa.

"Madara Uchiha" otro joven apuesto con un peinado muy moderno y cabellos más largos que el anterior.

"Bienvenido" le dijo en una voz amigable

"Genma Shiranui" otro bien parecido joven, con cabellos largos, parece que el cabello largo está de moda.

"Hola Iruka toma asiento, toma una cerveza" le ofreció un asiento a su lado el cual Iruka tomó sonriendo. Realmente eran un grupo muy agradable de jóvenes.

Estaban todos comenzando a preguntarle a Iruka en que consistía su trabajo, cuando se acercó un hombre alto de barba y tomó a Iruka por los hombros y se recargó sobre él para verle al rostro, Iruka se quedó rígido esperando ver que sucedía, estaba sonrojado y un poco asustado.

"Tú debes ser Iruka" dijo el hombre de barba sonriendo amigablemente "Bienvenido!" todos los hombres se rieron por la reacción de Iruka, realmente eran un grupo divertido de amigos, todos platicando y contando anécdotas que ponían en vergüenza a uno de los jóvenes.

La cerveza era realmente buena, casera de muy buena calidad, eso sin contar la deliciosa comida que Kurenai la belleza de mujer, esposa de Asuma le preparó para comer. Iruka nunca pensó que las Alitas de pollo fueran algo tan maravilloso para comer.

Al llegar la tarde, por la época del año el sol se ocultó un poco más temprano, haciendo que todo se viera con sombra, fue en ese momento en que todos iniciaron a contar sus historias.

"…..entonces tocó a lo que pensaba que era su mascota, que estaba a sus pies, le acarició detrás de la oreja, maravillado de lo suave de su pelaje, pero cuando vio al perro bajando las escaleras volteó a ver a sus pies y no había nada" Genma estaba relatando la historia de uno de sus compañeros de trabajo.

"Eso sí que es extraño, que sería?" dijo Izumo un poco asustado

"No lo sabe, buscaron por toda la casa y no había otro animal en ella, era algo que salió del armario de su hijo, porque el niño siempre les decía que había un ser que vivía ahí, se cambiaron de casa, pero ahora el niño dice que eso sigue con ellos"

"Nada como veneno para acabar con las pestes" dijo Madara tomando un trago de su cerveza

"Tú y tu veneno para todo" comentó Hashirama sonriendo

"Sabes que siempre funciona" Madara comentó, los dos se miraron a los ojos conspiratoriamente y se rieron. Iruka no sabía si estar asustado por la historia o por la reacción de esos dos amigos.

"Sigo!" gritó Kotetsu

Así continuaron relatando sus historias misteriosas. La atmosfera se volvió más sombría cuando el café cerró su servicio al público.

"Mi turno" dijo Asuma todos se acomodaron para escuchar la historia que seguramente sería bastante interesante.

Iruka tomó un trago de su cerveza para aliviar un poco la presión, realmente no era un hombre asustadizo, pero las historias que acababa de escuchar eran realmente espeluznantes. Y por la manera en la que Asuma se acomodó en su silla y la pequeña sonrisa que adquirió, la suya iba a ser una historia bastante aterradora o extraña.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hace poco vino una persona, de esas que son muy espirituales, de esas que puedes ver su aura flotando a su alrededor.

Entró y observó nuestros cuadros, personalmente estoy muy orgulloso de ellos, es uno por cada año que hemos estado aquí, él se quedó observando con atención a uno en particular, uno que fue tomado por mí en un atardecer, por el camino de entrada.

Justo por donde esta ese árbol seco y hermoso, ese que ya no tiene corteza, si el que tiene esas extrañas marcas alrededor.

El extraño dijo como en trance una historia extraña que nos mantuvo cautivados como si en un sueño.

En el Castillo de las siete villas, que controlaba precisamente las villas a su alrededor como esta, habitaba un joven cuya hermosura rivalizaba con la de las cortesanas más bellas de la región, su larga cabellera color avellana bailaba con la briza de la mañana, sus hermosos ojos del mismo color, llenos de vida danzaban al ver la hermosura del castillo en el que habitaba. Muchas doncellas querían sus amores, pero solo una de ellas debía ser la elegida, la especial.

El joven Dekkan, una creatura como nunca se había visto antes, con un corazón generoso, muy diferente al de su padre que solo abusaba de los campesinos y comerciantes que habitaban en las villas bajo su dominio.

Pero el corazón del joven heredero del castillo, tenía algo más que le causaba mucha vergüenza, sentía un deseo carnal por el joven caporal Kaleigh, ese era un secreto que no podía dejar salir, no solo no era bien visto por la comunidad, sino que era algo que sería castigado con la muerte.

Ya había sido testigo de eso cuando era un pequeño niño, su tío Alec había sido sorprendido en pleno acto pecaminoso con uno de los sirvientes, un joven tímido y callado llamado Jeremy. Ambos habían sido ejecutados en los campos, Alec había sido atado en el árbol de la maldad que se encontraba en el camino a una de las villas mas prosperas, pero su sufrimiento mayor fue ver a su amante morir desangrado en el suelo, sin poder hacer nada para salvarle.

Alec sufrió por 5 días sin comida o agua, hasta que un hombre que tenía una túnica gruesa de color negro llegó por la noche a su encuentro, Alec delirante de dolor al verle comenzó a dar gritos de auxilio. El hombre extendió el brazo de su túnica hacia el joven, al momento el cuerpo de Alec fue consumido por una llama de color azul, hasta que no quedó nada de él.

Dekkan solo había escuchado el relato del hombre que consumió a su tío con llamas azules, pero los habitantes cercanos al lugar contaban que los gritos que se escuchaban eran demasiado atemorizantes para salir de sus casas. Aun el más valiente del pueblo no se atrevió a asomar por la ventana. Por muchos días nadie salió de la villa, nadie quería pisar el suelo maldito alrededor del árbol, pero poco a poco la necesidad les hizo volver a su rutina, hasta que el temor se alejó de sus corazones.

Desde entonces nadie más volvió a ver a una persona de su mismo sexo con lujuria o deseo, la lección había sido aprendida.

El joven Dekkan lo sabía muy bien, por ese siempre se ocultaba cuando veía pasar al joven caporal cuyo cuerpo era el de una figura de mármol, hermosa perfecta, sus rostro como el de un dios griego, todo en el gritaba perfección y una belleza inexcusable, cabellos color plata que brillan con él sol que se veían suaves al tacto. Las doncellas se paseaban a su alrededor tratando de ganar su atención, pero el joven caporal Kaleigh solo las veía con aburrimiento.

Kaleigh tenía una afición secreta, siempre se aseguraba que su hora de baño coincidiera con la del joven Dekkan, los baños se encontraban en la parte baja del castillo, como caporal principal tenía el privilegio de tomar un baño caliente a la semana, el día que él quisiera.

Siempre estaba bien informado de los días de baño del joven Dekkan, ya que una de las mucamas del joven tenía cierta fascinación con él, por un beso o dos conseguía la información que deseaba. Así que en esos momentos podía ver al joven como nunca podía ser visto, sin ninguna ropa cubriendo su virtud, él podía observarlo y disfrutar de la vista en privado, ya que en los baños, solo había dos tinas cubiertas de pieles que contenían el agua caliente.

En esos momentos Kaleigh podía dejar su imaginación volar. Una ironía es que el joven Dekkan disfrutaba mucho esos momentos también. Ambos hombres se devoraban con los ojos al entrar a sus respectivas tinas. Pero ambos se daban un gran espectáculo al hacerlo, desnudándose lentamente, revelando poco a poco su cuerpo para ser admirado, al entrar al agua caliente de sus respectivas tinas, ambos tenían prominentes erecciones que ambos querían esconder pero mostrar al mismo tiempo.

Dekkan siempre hacia un sonido muy particular el sentir el agua caliente tocar su miembro, en ese momento Kaleigh cerraba sus ojos. Ambos siempre dejaban el agua sucia el salir, pero eso realmente no les importaba mucho. Lamentablemente ninguno de los dos podía hablarse porque era moralmente incorrecto, pero sus ojos los decían todo, esas pequeñas miradas que se daban decían mucho más que las palabras podían expresar.

En cierto momento ninguno de los dos jóvenes pudo contener más su atracción, y una noche de baño, al momento en que Dekkan volvió su espalda para retirar sus ropajes. Kaleigh le abrazó por detrás haciéndolo brincar un poco. Dekkan se volvió para ver al otro hombre completamente desnudo.

Kaleigh sonrió porque al fin tenía en sus brazos al hombre que le torturaba en sus sueños, al hombre que deseaba por ya mucho tiempo. Dekkan se sonrojó al sentir las manos del otro hombre sobre su cuerpo, retirándole sus ropajes hasta dejarlo desnudo ante sus ojos.

Para cuando Dekkan estaba completamente desnudo tenía una erección que estaba bastante húmeda, lo cuan hizo sentir orgulloso a Kaleigh. Ambos hombres se acercaron tocando sus cuerpos desnudos por primera vez, la sensación fue tan intensa que ambos cerraron sus ojos. El abrazo que se dieron era algo que sellaba sus destinos, Dekkan rió y Kaleigh sonrió acariciando su rostro en el cabello de Dekkan.

El momento fue mágico hasta que la mucama que quería a Kaleigh para sí, entró para recoger unas cubetas, ella se quedó sorprendida en la entrada al ver a ambos hombres abrazados, ese abrazo no era algo de hermanos o compañeros, ese era un abrazo de amantes.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de rabia y salió corriendo del lugar a buscar al padre de Dekkan y denunciar tal atrocidad.

Kaleigh bajo su cabeza para besar los labios de tentación de Dekkan, sus labios se unieron, Dekkan suspiró y Kaleigh tembló. Las manos de ambos comenzaron a explorar el cuerpo del otro.

La puerta del cuarto de baño se abrió abruptamente haciendo que ambos hombres voltearan rápidamente. Declan padre de Dekkan le miró con desprecio, no podía creer que su propio hijo hubiera caído en semejante atrocidad.

Kaleigh se paró enfrente de Dekkan para defenderlo de la ira de su padre, pero los guardias del castillo les llegaron por la puerta trasera, tomando a Dekkan por detrás, Kaleigh volteó para atacar a los guardias, pero estos le esperaban con sus espadas desenvainadas, una estocada le dio en el estomago mientras otra le hirió el rostro justo en su ojo izquierdo.

Dekkan gritó desesperado al ver a su amado sangrando en el suelo húmedo del cuarto de baño, su padre se acercó a él con ira en sus ojos, le condenó al mismo destino de su tío. Los guardias le llevaron a su habitación para permitirle vestir, mientras el cuerpo herido de Kaleigh fue arrastrado a un carruaje, en donde fue cubierto por una túnica sucia que encontraron en el potrero.

Dekkan fue llevado por los guardias hacia el carro de su padre en donde le llevarían al mismo lugar en donde había visto a su tío por última ocasión. Al pasar por el carro en donde se encontraba Kaleigh muriendo, se detuvo para ver a su amado, pudo ver el ojo de él viéndole con amor.

Kaleigh le dijo un lo siento, te amare para siempre. Uno de los guardias le golpeó haciéndole perder el conocimiento, Dekkan golpeo al guardia, subió al carruaje y se recostó a un lado del cuerpo de su amado. Los guardias le tomaron por el pelo y le llevaron al carruaje de su padre, todo el tiempo Dekkan lucho por liberarse queriendo ir con su amado. Declan ordenó que le amarraran.

Al llegar al árbol de la maldad, amarraron al inconsciente Kaleigh ahí, Declan le observó con odio, al saber que ese hombre había manchado a su hijo, que se había atrevido a tocarlo con esas manos llenas de maldad. Ordenó que le rociaran agua de poso para que siempre estuviera ligado a ese lugar, para que su alma nunca descansara y que siempre estuviera vagando sin descanso, hasta encontrar lo que estaba buscando. Agua de un poso azufrado, que había sido maldito por una anciana hacia ya centurias.

Kaleigh despertó con un grito, al abrir sus ojos, uno de ellos había obtenido el color del infierno, pero cuando vio a Dekkan hincado en el suelo llorando por él, perdió volvió a su color original.

"Dekkan te amaré por toda la eternidad, te encontraré"

Dekkan le miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, y le dijo que también le amaría para siempre. Declan no mató a su hijo ese día como la ley lo decía, pero sí dejó a Kaleigh en el árbol. Dekkan fue llevado a otra región para no volver más.

Pasaron más de 10 días y Kaleigh aun seguía con vida a pesar de las heridas que sustentaba, parecía que había una fuerza que le estaba manteniendo con vida, algo que lo mantenía atado a este mundo. Al cumplirse el día 13 de su castigo en el árbol, llegó el hombre de la túnica gruesa de color negro.

El hombre le vio y rio cruelmente.

"Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía a uno como tu aquí, tu serás mi nuevo celador, el que te vea y te siga, entrará en mis terrenos y será mío."

Una risa macabra y un grito de dolor fueron escuchados esa noche.

Desde entonces el celador del mal, está caminando por estos terrenos , buscando a su amado y atrayendo a los curiosos hacia su amo. Les engaña diciéndoles que si lo siguen encontraran un gran tesoro, pero lo que encuentran es al hombre de la túnica gruesa de color negro.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Todos quedaron en silencio, el viento sopló con fuerza y comenzó a llover.

"Ok, eso fue realmente espeluznante" dijo Izumo

"Una vez cuando venia para acá me topé con una persona vestida de forma antigua a la orilla del camino, haciéndome señales, me dio un escalofrío y no me detuve" Kotetsu dijo viendo a su alrededor.

El resto rió, ya era un poco tarde y era hora de descansar porque al día siguiente todos tenían que volver a sus casas.

Iruka se recostó en su cama, sintiendo que había algo que tenía que hacer, no podía evitar sentirse inquieto, tenía que salir de ahí, se levantó de la cama, vio a Izumo quien estaba roncando y babeando a pierna suelta.

Tomó las llaves del auto y casi sin darse cuenta como, ya estaba en el automóvil, se sorprendió un poco por eso, pero decidió seguir adelante, su corazón latía muy rápido y sentía una emoción dentro que le invitaba a seguir.

Tomó la carretera, una figura oscura le vio en la noche, sonrió pensando que era una víctima más para su amo.

Iruka condujo sin ningún sentido, cuando de pronto vio una figura atravesarse en su camino.

El hombre al ver al conductor no pudo más que atravesarse en su camino.

Iruka detuvo el automóvil abruptamente al sentir el golpe, salió corriendo para ver al hombre que había sido aventado hacia el lado del camino. Parecía que estaba respirando, su ropa estaba sucia y un poco desgastada, tenía una marca de sangre en ella, pero no era fresca, parecía algo antigua.

El hombre se movió quejándose un poco, Iruka estaba muy asustado, se acercó a él temblando un poco, le retiró el capuchón de la cabeza revelando cabellos color plata y un rostro hermoso. Esa emoción guardada por centurias se desbordó y sin pensarlo Iruka estaba llorando.

El hombre abrió sus ojos y una lágrima de Iruka calló en su mejilla, se levantó y le abrazó, dio un grito de triunfo mezclado con dolor, lo había encontrado y era libre. La vieja herida se abrió y comenzó a sangrar. El hombre de la túnica gruesa de color negro rió a lo lejos.

Se desmayó en los brazos de Iruka, quien se sintió perdido por un segundo, debía llevar a ese hombre a un hospital, no podía perderlo nuevamente. Le levantó, llevándolo al automóvil, condujo rápidamente, escuchando al otro hombre jadear.

Llegó a casa de Asuma, corrió pidiendo auxilio, todos salieron al escuchar los gritos desesperados de auxilio, ayudaron a Iruka llevar al joven al pequeño hospital. Al cuestionarlo sobre como había sucedido todo, se quedaron sorprendidos porque Iruka estaba muy angustiado por el bienestar de ese extraño, como si fuera alguien que conociera de toda la vida.

Iruka se quedó en el hospital al lado de la cama del joven, esperando a que despertara, decían que tenía una herida muy profunda pero que milagrosamente había cerrado muy rápido con poca atención. Iruka tomó una silla, la puso al pie de la cama, se sentó y recargó su cabeza sobre sus brazos, admirando al joven respirar plácidamente, no pensó en nada solamente disfrutó de la paz y al final el sueño le tomó en sus brazos, una hermosa sonrisa adornó su rostro.

Hashirama entró a la habitación llevando algo de comer para Iruka, entró just cuando el extraño abrió los ojos, fue testigo del amor que emanó de ellos al ver a Iruka durmiendo al pie de la cama. Se quedó aun más sorprendido al escucharle murmurar.

"Dekkan"

Madara entró después de su amigo, al ver a Hashirama con sus ojos rasados de lágrimas se preocupó, porque él nunca le había visto así de alterado. Volteó a ver a Iruka quien dormía plácidamente, se quedó quieto viendo al joven que había estado moribundo y ahora estaba sentado en la cama cerca de Iruka acariciándole el cabello con ternura.

"Quien eres?" le preguntó Madara

"Kaleigh, que estoy haciendo aquí? Quienes son ustedes, que sucede?" Kaleigh dijo tensando su cuerpo listo para atacar a los dos hombres con vestiduras extrañas, dispuesto a defender a su amado.

"Somos amigos de Iruka, él te atropelló anoche, estas aquí porque estabas sangrando" Hashirama contestó caminando lentamente hacia ellos para verificar que Iruka estuviera bien.

"Iruka?" Kaleigh dijo viendo al joven dormido a sus pies

Al escuchar su nombre tan cerca Iruka despertó, levantando su rostro, al ver al hombre despierto su rostro se iluminó con tan alegría que la habitación se llenó de luz.

"Kaleigh, te extrañé tanto!" dijo abalanzándose sobre el hombre y dándole un gran abrazo.

"Dekkan" murmuró en los brazos de Iruka sonriendo.

No era posible, la maldición era cierta, la loca historia de Asuma lo era, ambos hombres se quedaron fríos ante tal revelación. En la acera justo enfrente de la habitación de Kaleigh, el hombre de la túnica gruesa de color negro les observó.

El joven fue dado de alta del hospital al siguiente día, todos en el hospital estaban maravillados, pero no podían mantenerlo ahí sin razón. Los amigos no podían creer que ese joven era quien era, Asuma le recibió en su casa con los brazos abiertos fascinado por conocer más acerca del joven, Kurenai estaba un poco temerosa al principio, pero al ver la dulzura y el cariño que demostraba a Iruka, inmediatamente le aceptó, nadie que profesara tal amor podía ser malvado.

Kaleigh se quedó a vivir con ellos, porque entre todos decidieron que era lo mejor, ya que la vida en la ciudad iba a ser demasiado para el joven, después de sabe realmente cuanto tiempo había vivido lejos de la civilización actual, realmente nadie sabía en qué tiempo había pasado ese evento, podían ser 100 años o más.

Iruka había llorado mucho al partir con Izumo, pero realmente sabía que era lo mejor, porque Kakashi tenía miedo incluso a los focos de luz y no se sentía confiado a bañarse en la ducha. Era demasiado remilgoso con la comida y estaba decidido en dormir en el suelo. Realmente tenía mucho que conocer y aprender.

Iruka realmente no podía creer que él era, de alguna forma la reencarnación de ese joven que había sufrido tanto en el pasado la separación de su ser amado. Al cabo de esa semana volvió con mucha alegría a ver a su amado, no había podido dejar de pensar en él y todos lo notaban, Iruka había cobrado vida, tenía una alegría infinita como nunca le habían visto.

Kakashi estaba en el camino viendo a su alrededor, había pasado muchos años caminando si sentido en esas tierras que realmente extrañaba estar ahí, cerró sus ojos sonriendo al poder sentir la presencia de Iruka acercarse. Se paró en medio de la carretera y le hizo una señal de saludo.

Iruka frenó riendo porque Kaleigh se veía muy bien en ropa moderna, se veía como un modelo. Salió de su vehículo para saludar de cerca a su amado.

"Dekkan, perdón Iruka" le dijo acercándose, estiró su mano tocando la mejilla de Iruka con sus dedos, era algo hermoso.

"Kaleigh" murmuró Iruka

"Kakashi"

"Perdón"

"Ahora mi nombre es Kakashi, Asuma pensó que era perfecto porque siempre estoy en los campos caminando" Kakashi sonrió

"Kakashi" dijo Iruka, probando el nombre "me gusta"

Kakashi se inclinó hacia él besándole en los labios con tanta reverencia que parecía que Iruka era de porcelana fina.

Iruka invitó a Kakashi a su automóvil, quien se sentó confiado, sacó su celular de la chaqueta que traía puesta, abrió los mensajes y le avisó a Asuma que Iruka ya había llegado. Iruka lo observó sorprendido, porque hacía 7 días Kakashi pensaba que toda la tecnología era cosa del diablo. Y ahora tenía un Smartphone con internet en las manos. Iruka estaba intrigado en saber que más había aprendido Kakashi con Asuma y Kurenai.

Iruka le contó a Kakashi todo lo que había acontecido en la semana, Kakashi le escuchó sonriendo todo el tiempo, él también tenía algunas cosas que contarle a Iruka, pero eso tenía que esperar un poco más.

Llegaron al restaurante de Asuma, en donde Iruka se sintió muy sorprendido al ver a Kakashi moviéndose en la cocina ayudando a Kurenai a servir platos y llevarlos a las mesas con una pequeña sonrisa. Naturalmente las mujeres no dejaban de verle con interés, a lo cual Iruka solo rió por lo bajo, que desilusión iban a tener porque Kakashi era suyo.

Esa tarde Kakashi le llevó al campo a caminar, le tomó de la mano, se sentía como en una ilusión, no podía creer que realmente había encontrado lo que buscaba y era un hombre libre para ir a otras tierras, ya no estaba atado a ese lugar por magia, ahora era su decisión.

"Iruka, te amo" le dijo viendo al horizonte

"Kakashi, yo te amo más" le dio un beso en la mejilla

Kakashi se volvió para abrazarle, le acercó a su cuerpo sintiendo, lo fuerte que ahora era su amado, no había más el frágil y delgado cuerpo de un jovencito, ahora era el cuerpo de un hombre adulto, fuerte y capaz. Kakashi ahora era el frágil y delgado en comparación.

Iruka acercó más a Kakashi así mismo, y le lamió los labios, le tomó de su cadera acercándolo así mismo, quería sentirlo, quería sentir el miembro de Kakashi acariciar el suyo, enamorar su cuerpo y hacerlo sentir el fuego que él mismo sentía.

"Iruka, te amo" le dijo Kakashi moviéndose un poco sobre Iruka

Iruka lo llevó a recostarse sobre el pastizal, le comenzó a besar con pasión, haciendo a Kakashi perder el sentido de su alrededor. Realmente le gustaba más este Dekkan adulto, seguro y fuerte, aunque realmente extrañaba al tímido y coqueto.

Kakashi sintió Iruka comenzar a besar su pecho y fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta que de alguna forma ya no traía su camisa puesta y su chaqueta estaba bajo el protegiéndolo del pasto frio.

"Kakashi, se mío, quiero que seamos uno" Kakashi gimió abriendo sus piernas para dejar a Iruka moverse sobre él, Iruka se movió sobre Kakashi haciéndolo estirar su cuerpo y hacer esos sonidos sensuales que le indicaron que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

"Dekkan" suspiró Kakashi

Iruka le quitó a Kakashi las botas y el pantalón, dejándolo totalmente desnudo, observó su cuerpo, ese cuerpo era tal y como lo recordaba, tal vez un poco más delgado pero aun tenía esa perfección que Iruka tanto amaba.

Le besó el cuerpo con reverencia mientras Kakashi le acariciaba su cabello. Iruka se deleitó con el cuerpo de su amado, dejándolo gimiendo desesperado y su miembro fluyendo. Para recordar viejos tiempos, Iruka retiró sus vestiduras, revelando su cuerpo nuevo a los ojos de Kakashi.

Iruka se movió lentamente sobre Kakashi, al momento que sus miembros se tocaron, Kakashi arqueó su espalda buscando por más contacto. Iruka sonrió al sentir la reacción, realmente ahora podía estar seguro de que Kakashi no había tenido contacto con nadie en todo ese tiempo, eso le excitó aun más, las piernas de Kakashi le rodearon la cintura y comenzó a mover su cadera.

Iruka puso un ritmo dándoles a ambos esa fricción que les hizo gemir y cerrar sus ojos, disfrutando del otro, como pudo haber sido en el pasado y les fue robado.

Kakashi comenzó a sollozar en medio de todo, Iruka abrió sus ojos y vio a Kakashi llorando, le vio sacando toda su tristeza y frustración. Iruka le lamió el rostro para limpiarle el rostro de lágrimas, Kakashi intentó no llorar, pero no pudo, todo era demasiado, abrazó a Iruka hacia sí mismo con todas sus fuerzas.

Iruka sonrió llorando un poco, no podía entender el dolor de Kakashi, porque él si había podido llevar una vida, no como Kakashi un esclavo, viendo sabe que cosas y sufriendo cosas que no quería imaginar.

Le abrazó, moviéndolos a una posición sentada, teniendo a Kakashi en su regazo y abrazándolo con ternura, mostrándole su amor, le acarició el rostro, realmente le dolió el corazón al ver a su amado llorar así.

Se quedaron hasta que la noche llegó, Iruka vistió a Kakashi con mucho cuidado, este se dejó cuidar y querer por Iruka, disfrutando de todas sus atenciones, no se había sentido humano desde hacía ya mucho tiempo.

Kakashi se acurrucó en Iruka al caminar de regreso, era afortunado de haber encontrado a su amado. No se sentía apenado por haber llorado con Iruka, realmente había sido liberador dejar todo salir.

Ahora nunca se separaría de Iruka, Kakashi no quería dejar esas tierras, pero sabía que Iruka amaba su vida en la ciudad y todo lo que hacía. No podía ser tan egoísta como pedirle que se quedara, pero si podía darle lo que necesitaba. Darle el dinero del tesoro escondido.

Sabía que iba a sufrir en la ciudad pero podrían comprar una casa cercana a un bosque o con mucha vegetación, o tal vez volver de tanto en tanto a la región, tener una pequeña casa en la villa, algo que les diera acogimiento cuando estuvieran ahí.

"Quiero que vivamos aquí Kakashi, compremos una casa y seamos felices en estas tierras"

Kakashi sintió la necesidad de llorar, pero se tragó las lágrimas y le sonrió a Iruka, lo único que pudo hacer fue asentir y seguir caminando. Iruka era un hombre extraordinario, su Dekkan.

El hombre de la túnica gruesa de color negro caminó cerca de ellos cubriéndolos con su sombra, a pesar de que el sol ya no estaba en el horizonte. Caminar en sus dominios le era permitido, porque después de todo él era dueño y señor de esas tierras malditas. Y sus súbditos siempre le serían fieles.

Fin.

FaiNeko.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer, espero que dejen un comentario  
> FaiNeko


End file.
